Quest to the Past
by Illussen
Summary: Third part of my story.
1. Regrets

**Quest to the Past**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

How I promised, new story. It doesn't have the best title, told I have problems with this section, but I hope that the content will satisfy you.

Okay, I only say this at the beginning of the story (It's really annoying to repeat it in every chapter): X-Men © to Marvel, Anna, Dean and Mina © to me.

An annoying jerking woke up Anna from her peaceful sleeping.

"What?" she asked looking around confused. First thing, she was in Dean's arms, second thing, Rogue was jerking her with a smile on her face.

"Come on, love birds, wake up." she said. Dean woke up too and looked as well confused around. Anna got up rapidly at the hearing of those words and grabbed Rogue's hands.

"Good thing y're recuperating, else you'd be beaten up." she said playfully. Rogue laughed. "Which leads to the question: what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital wing, healing."

"Ah'm feeling so much better. Hank made me last night a transfusion with Logan's blood. So Ah decided to come and look for mah friend that hasn't visited me as I asked her." she answered.

"I wanted to but I had a little accident." Dean coughed.

"I'm going to the kitchen if someone asks." he said and left. Both girls watched him then looked one at each other.

"Now that he's gone, tell me, what where ya doing in his arms sleeping. Are ya two into something?" Rogue asked a little concerned.

"Y're crazy. I fell asleep and accidentally ended up in his arms." she lied.

"Accidentally ended up in his arms? What do ya think Ah am? Stupid? Tell ya something, Anna, ya lie badly this morning. Now tell me the truth." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I came to see y'but he woke up and we had a really big fight. I stormed out of the Institute directly into a bar and he came after me to ask me to forgive me. I said no, and then began to cry, mostly because I was in one of those crises of depression, and he tried to comfort me telling me why he is here. So I just realized that our stories are so alike and I told him my story and of course with more tears. And he took me in his arms, to comfort me, and I accepted because I was a little drunk and I really needed someone to cry on and we fell asleep. Satisfied?" Rogue's eyes were widened.

"How can ya talk so fast?" she asked then began to laugh.

"Y're hopeless." Anna said and poked her.

Two more weeks passed as Anna began to warm up once again to the habitants of the Institute. For a moment she forgot that every time when things seemed to settle down, something will turn her life upside down. She lived the moment even if it was simple. For the first time since her arrival at the Institute she saw them as a family. A big and happy family. But nobody prepared her for what was about to happen. A nice and hot summer day. Next to the pool with Rogue, Ororo, Logan and Dean. To be more exactly, staying on the edge of the pool making fun of Rogue that had been pushed by Logan into the pool. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. Turn around, see Dean, foot slips, grab Dean and yell as you fell into the pool. That's the scenery. The same arms that pushed her helped her get above the water. For a moment she caught his eyes and forgot to look away from them. In that moment, she realized that she liked him. More than liked him. She couldn't tell if it was love because she never loved someone. Laughs interrupted her as she closed her eyes then reopened them.

"Ha, ha, very funny." she said splashing Rogue.

"Rogue, would y'bring that water today. I'm dehydrating here, y'know!" Anna yelled from the rec room.

"Guess who's back!" a voice in the back said. She turned around to see Mina smiling.

"Hey, stranger!" she said and got up to hug her. "Finally thought to come back?"

"Yep." Mina answered. "How are things here?"

"As always. Why haven't announced your arrival?"

"Why to bother? You know, you should have come. Mother and father want to see you so bad..."

"Hot yet. I'm not ready to see anyone that I used to call family."

"I understand. But still..." Dean appeared in the doorway.

"Anna, Rogue says that you- Mina!" he said surprised.

"Hi!" she said and jumped in his arms kissing him. Anna turned her head.

"Get a room." she added and left to the kitchen to see what Rogue wants. A wave of sadness overwhelmed her. It was love, now she knew it, but it was love for the wrong person.

Anna yawned as she passed the hallways to her room later that day. Suddenly a door opened and a hand grabbed hers pulling her in.

"Mina, for god's sake, are y'tryin' to give me a heart attack?" she asked.

"Shh, I have business with you." Mina answered.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm soooo tired." Anna yawned again.

"No. I need your advice and I need it this night."

"Okay, okay. What do y'want my advice for?"

"For..." Mina said suggestively. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"For?" She had a pretty good idea about what just hoped that she would be wrong.

"For you know what!"

"Sex..." Anna said. Mina nodded. "What do y'want to know?"

"How do I do it?"

"There aren't some strict steps that y'have to follow. Y'just know there and then." Anna answered. "But first, I have to ask you. Are y'ready?" Mina hesitated.

"I think so."

"Y're virgin?" Anna asked. Mina nodded. "Then think, and think well, is he the one that deserves this privilege?"

"I love Dean. I'm ready to do this with him. He probably wants to do it just as much as I want." Anna looked concerned.

"Did he ask y'to do it?"

"No! I want to do it."

"Fine. I believe you. But if he did he doesn't deserves you." Anna added. Mina sighed.

"Anna, I want to do it, he didn't even mention it."

"Okay, anything else to know?" she asked trying to be relaxed. She hoped that Mina would say no because she didn't know how much longer she could pretend.

"Yeah, one more thing. How do I know if he wants it?"

"My dear, we're talking about a man here, he always wants it." Mina smiled nervous. Anna rose from the bed and headed for the door. At the door she stopped and turned around. "And don't forget protection. Y'don't need a baby right now." she said.

"Yes, I know. Oh, Anna!" Anna turned again. _"Please let me go!"_ "Can I ask you one more thing?" Anna nodded. "How was your first time?" _"This is one question that I haven't expected."_ Anna half smiled.

"Good." And with that she left.


	2. Because of You

**Quest to the Past**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 2: Because of you**

Anna woke up in the middle of the night with a really annoying headache. The reason of it, probably the earlier discussion with Mina. But she couldn't complain to anybody. Dean was Mina's, she didn't have the right to interfere plus they loved each other, why would she ruin a perfect couple, especially when Mina was her sister.

"It'll pass." she commented and got up from the bed. She went into the bathroom to get a pain killer but strangely the door was locked and at a second listening she heard someone sobbing inside.

"Hey, who's there?" she asked concerned. No answer. She put her hand on the handle and melted it. "Professor is gonna kill me." she said as she pushed the door open. Next to the sink was sitting Mina, hugging her knees, tears running down her cheeks. Anna ran and hugged her. "What happened?" She didn't get any answer only more tears. "Come on, get up." she said as Mina obeyed. Anna got Mina into her room and put her in the bed. "Now, sleep here and tomorrow y'll tell me what happened." Actually she didn't need to find out from Mina, so she went where the boy dorms were. Didn't bother to knock, she tried the door. Unfortunately for Dean it was opened. She grabbed his hand and jerked him. "Wake up!" He opened his eyes confused and looked around.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What did y'do to her?" she asked.

"Excuse me? Did what to whom?"

"Don't fucking play with me Dean Anders. I know when y'lie and now you're lying! Badly." she shouted.

"I didn't do her anything!" he replied.

"Then why the fuck is Mina cryin'?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because I didn't want to sleep with her." With that Anna's mouth dropped. "She came at me hinting that she wanted but I played stupid until she directly slapped me in the face with it. When I said no she began to cry." Anna was simply shocked.

"I might sound stupid but, why is that?" Dean turned away.

"Please, don't ask me that." Anna kept her eyes on him.

"I have to. Tell me why."

"I don't love her." he replied. Mouth dropped again.

"I think I didn't hear well. Did y'just say that y'don't love her?"

"Yes. I DON'T love her. I don't know if she really wanted to have her first time with someone that doesn't feel anything but friendship for her." Anna put a hand on her forehead. In the right circumstances involving other person, not Mina, it would have been a reason to be happy but now it was world falling on her.

"Then why exactly did y'give her hopes? Why? Why did y'lied her, y'son of a bitch!"

"Because I thought I loved her. I realized later than I liked someone else. Mina was there when the other person couldn't be. Now I know that I don't have a chance with who I love but I can't play with Mina either."

"I'm really curious to know who this person is. Tell me who made y'realize that y'don't love Mina." Anna demanded.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Dean replied and turned his back to her.

"But I want to know. Who is it?" With a deep breath Dean turned around to face her.

"It's...you." The sky opened and sent a bolt directly in Anna's head. This is what she felt.

"Oh, my...God." was all she could say.

"I love you. When I realized it was too late."

"Oh my God. When this happened and I didn't see it?" she asked more herself.

"I can answer this too. In the night you fell asleep in my arms. It was all I needed. To see you once closer and I knew that all the anger I thought I felt towards you it was only a facade to what I really felt. I didn't want this to happen either but I can't command my heart." Anna walked slowly to the door seeming like she was on another planet.

"This isn't happenin'." she muttered as she left the room. Dean sat on his bed.

"God hates me!"

Second chapter. Enter love story. What Anna and Dean will do and how is going Mina to react find out in next chapter.


	3. You Bitch

**Quest to the Past**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 3: You bitch**

Next morning

knock knock 

"Enter." Mina answered.

"Hey, how are y'feelin'?" Anna asked as she entered.

"Better. Anna, he..." Mina began.

"Rejected you. Yeah, I know." Anna continued as she sat on the bed with Mina.

"How is that you know? I didn't tell you." Mina asked confused.

"Do y'seriously thought that I'll stay and do nothin' after I saw y'cryin' like y'were?"

"No."

"I went straight to him and asked if he did something to you. And he told me that he didn't want to sleep with you." Anna explained.

"I don't understand. You said that he always wants to."

"He doesn't want you to have your first time with someone that doesn't loves you." Anna said waiting for the worst.

"He doesn't... love me?" Mina asked tears appearing in her eyes.

"No."

"But he said that he loves me! Why did he do it if he didn't love me?!" Mina shouted.

"Because he thought that he loves you. Later he realized that he doesn't. Mina, forget him. There are other boys in this town." Anna said trying to calm her down.

"He likes someone else, doesn't he?" Mina said. Anna didn't answer. "Anna!"

"Yes."

"Who?' Mina asked.

"I don't know!" Anna lied. She wasn't ready to deal with Mina if she would find out who was that particular person.

"Yes you know!" Mina yelled back.

"Mina, stop it! I don't know okay! I don't know! It's not like me and him are best friends or something so that he would tell me his secrets!" Anna replied unknowingly raising her voice.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I'm so nervous that I don't make the difference between the persons I should yell at and the persons I should thank for helping me." Mina apologized.

"I understand."

"I will find out alone who she is?" Mina added.

"What's the use?" Anna asked.

"So I can beat the bitch up!" Mina answered. Not good.

"Maybe she's the guilty one in this story. Have you ever thought that she doesn't feel the same?"

"Don't side with her, Anna!"

"I'm not." Anna said as she rose from the bed. "Bye."

_"I still don't know what to do. Mina hates the girl Dean loves. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if she would find out that it's me. I barely succeeded to come back at the relation we had before my adoptive father threw me out. Now, to lose everything because of a boy. Why did he have to fall for me? It was no problem if I loved him as long as he didn't know. It would have faded away in time. But now, now that I know that he feels the same and I know that I don't have a chance with him because his relationship with Mina, it hurts worse. I'm avoiding him. I haven't spoken with him since that very day. Rogue asked me what's wrong with us. One day we are like best friends, one day we argue and one day we just ignore each other. I didn't answer. She can't find out the truth yet. I hoped that Mina's urge to find out who the mysterious girl was will pass in few days but have already passed a week and a half and she still wants to. I fear the moment she will know. It won't be a bright day at the Institute. She loves him. She really does. She tries to talk with him but most of the time he's out. From what I guess into a bar. Okay, not guess, I followed him once and saw it. I feel sorry for him. After all, I love him and I'd want to see him happy at least with Mina if we don't have a chance. Now I have to go, I'm hungry and I have to eat until Dean comes back from where he left." _Anna saved the document that was playing the role of diary and closed her laptop. When she was at the middle of the stairs the front door opened and Dean entered. He raised his eyes and looked at her.

"Shit." Anna muttered. _Just walk as nothing had happened and maybe he will ignore you._ Wrong.

"Anna. I want to talk with you." he said calmly when she passed by him.

"I don't."

"Please." he begged.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Let's go to the kitchen." he said and pulled her after him.

"I'm listenin'." Anna said crossing her arms.

"Help me."

"Excuse me?" Anna asked confused.

"Help me with Mina. Every time she sees me she asks me who the mysterious girl is. I don't know how much longer I can resist."

"Y'CAN'T tell her. If y'say somethin' I can't imagine her reaction."

"I know. But what can I do? If I knew that this would happen I'd had gotten together with her."

"Y'couldn't know that this would happen."

"Yeah... I mean who'd imagine that I'll fall for the person I hated from the moment I saw. And I had to get involved exactly with her sister." Dean smiled sadly.

"Why you couple of traitors!" a voice said as they turned around.

"Oh God, no." Anna said watching Mina entering in the kitchen very angry.

"Mina!" Dean said surprised.

"You don't know who the girl is, don't you? How exactly could you think that I'll never find out that is you!"

"She's not..." Dean began.

"You shut up! I'm talking with her!" Mina yelled.

"Dean, go." Anna spoke.

"But-"

"Go." he left leaving the two girls to argue.

"You're such a selfish bitch! You couldn't stand the fact that I was happy with him."

"Mina, y'got it wrong."

"Got what wrong? From the day when we played that game where you kissed him I knew that this would happen. You convinced him to refuse me didn't you? You're so selfish. I shared everything with you, did you expected to share him too?!"

"I didn't do anythin'!!! Why don't you just understand? I barely found out!!! And I knew that y're going to react this way!"

"And that's why you didn't tell me?"

"Yes."

"Don't you understand? I love him! And I'm capable of everything for him. And I would kill you if that would make him love me again."

"Mina, stop with this foolishness."

"Now, I know why you told me to find another. So that you could stay with him!!!"

"That's not true!!!"

"Yes, it is! And you're going to pay for this." With that she took a knife from a support and disappeared.

"Mina, don't..." Anna said as she realized that Mina was no longer normal. She backed off to the door listening carefully. Even with the power of invisibility Mina had a weakness, she didn't know to hide her steps. And for someone with experience, she could be easily located. Anna closed her eyes and listened. She was getting closer and in the moment the knife sailed trough the air, Anna grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Let go." she said calmly. Mina appeared.

"Never. I'm going to make you pay for all you've done." Mina tried to escape.

"Mina, just stop it. I'm not goin' to tell the professor anythin' but stop it!" Anna said. Mina's hand with the knife escaped and tried once more to kill Anna but with incredible speed, she sent an electric shock that made Mina to drop the knife then to fall to the ground unconscious. "Jesus." Anna said to herself as she took the knife and put it back on the support. In the same moment, Scott Summers entered the kitchen with Jean Grey and the others. He looked at Anna, then at Mina.

"You!" he said as with anger grabbed Anna's blouse collar. "It wasn't enough you were one of the Brotherhood delinquent; you had to be a murderer too. You tried to kill your sister!" he yelled in her face. The others just stayed amazed.

"What?" was all Anna could say.

"No, this time I'm going to kick you out of the Institute with my own two hands!" he yelled as he started to drag her towards the door of the kitchen. With an incredible power, Anna escaped from his hands and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into a wall.

"That's enough!!! I'm tired of you blaming me for everything that happens around here. Why the fuck don't you ask what happened first! I'll tell you! She tried to kill me and I stopped her!" She let his collar and made a step back.

"Do you think I believe you? I just saw you putting a knife on the table while Mina is lying on the floor!" Boom. A lamp exploded as the lights went on and off.

"I don't care what you believe! And don't worry, I'll go because this is the last time I accept your insults and blaming!" A moan interrupted her talking as they looked at Mina who was waking up. She looked confused at the X-Men then spotted her sister. With a quick move she woke up and took again a knife and threw it towards her. Because of fury or not, Anna made it to explode in middle air. "That's it! I'm sick of forgiving all this madly in love shit!!!" she yelled as she grabbed Mina's both hands. "Wake up to reality, girl! Wake up!" she yelled in Mina's face and pushed her. Mina didn't make a move, she remained there silent. Anna turned around and left the room leaving the X-Men without a comment.

Chapter 3. Mina goes mad. Well, it was about time to get rid of the so good sister and make Anna a new enemy. So, what do you think about this chapter? I like it. I hope that you too.


	4. I Can't

**Quest to the Past**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 4: I can't**

Anna shut the door of her room and fell on the bed crying. After a minute someone knocked at her door.

"GO AWAY!!!" she yelled. Instead the door opened revealing a concerned Rogue. "I told y'to go away!" she said.

"But ya don't want me to go away." Rogue answered.

"What do y'want?" Anna asked.

"Apologize for Scott. Ya know he's an idiot and his words aren't deign of yah attention."

"But how could he even think that I was capable of killin' my sister, the one I sacrificed my self. How could he?" Anna asked sobbing.

"He hates the fact the professor accepted ya here when he didn't agree. That's why. Everything that happens here is put on the responsibility of the one he hates the most. He and Miss Perfect Little Red Head are with the blaming."

"Fuck them. I won't accept their insults anymore." she answered.

"Anna, ya aren't talking serious. Ya're not leaving the Institute."

"Yes, I am. I'm tellin' y' Rogue. The Brotherhood is piece of cake."

"Ah know. But if ya go, ya'll just show Scott that you're weak."

"I don't care."

"Anna, Ah won't let ya go. Logan won't let ya go. Storm won't let ya go. Dean won't let ya go. Speaking of which, ya missed quite a show."

"What?"

"Well, Dean wasn't in the kitchen when ya argued with Scott. A moment after ya left he came in. He saw Mina then asked meh what happened. Ah explained in few words and Dean just turned around and- well, let's just say that Scott will have a very big and ugly bruise for a very long time on his jaw. Then professor, Logan, Hank and Storm entered, found out what happened, lectured Scott and gave him a very big punishment and took Mina somewhere." Anna stopped crying.

"All this in one minute?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, ya're not leaving aren't ya?"

"Rogue, don't make things harder for me..."

"Anna, why to go? Here is the only place that ya have people to care about ya and people to love ya? Why to throw that away?"

"Yes, but I have people that hate me and that are ready to kill me." Anna added.

"Knowing the Professor, he'll send Mina home. There is no way of letting her stay here knowing the fact that she just tried to kill you cause Dean loved you and not her."

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, Ah touched Jean 'accidentally' yesterday and got her power. So I entered Mina's mind when she woke up and found out."

Knock. Knock. 

"Who is it?" Rogue asked.

"Scott." Rogue and Anna looked at each other.

"I don't want to see him." Anna mouthed.

"What do ya want?" Rogue asked.

"Talk with Anna."

"She doesn't want to." Rogue replied.

"Just one minute." Anna nodded.

"Fine, enter." Scott entered as Anna looked up at him. The bruise was how Rogue described it, very big and more in the right side. And it was hard not to smile when seeing it.

"What do y'want, Summers?" Anna asked.

"Apologize." he answered making the 2 girls look at each other then back at him.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked.

"I want to apologize from you because I told you were a murderer. You didn't deserve it." he explained, his eyes on the ground.

"Y'realize that I can't forgive y'just like that. If that's everythin' y'had to say, then y'can go." Anna replied.

"Fine. I have one more thing to say. Don't leave the Institute because of me. You're a valuable member of the team and there's no sense to lose you because a stupid accusation."

"I'll think about it." Anna retorted.

"Night." Scott said and left.

"Professor Xavier sent him." Anna said when Scott left. Rogue nodded.

"Still, ya're not leaving, aren't ya?" Rogue asked. Anna closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Rogue..."

"I know. Ya're staying whether ya like it or not."

Knock. Knock. 

"Who could it be now?" Anna asked. Rogue raised her shoulders.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Dean." Rogue looked at Anna then back at the door.

"Come in." Slap! Rogue looked at Anna that just slapped her behind her head. "Ouch!"

"Hi." Dean said as he entered. Rogue smiled as Anna was ready to slap her again.

"Hi." Anna answered. "What's up?"

"Wanted to talk with you." he answered.

"Well, Ah have to go." Rogue said as she rose from the bed. Death glare from Anna. "Bye." she said and left and closed the door behind her. Dean and Anna looked at each other for some moments until Dean decided to break the silence.

"You've been crying..."

"I couldn't laugh at what happened." Anna answered.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For?" Anna asked confused.

"Because I left you alone with Mina. If I'd have been there, none of these would have happened."

"Don't talk foolish. Mina had lost her mind and I'll never forgive her for what she did." Anna said.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No. She has a big weakness in her powers. She doesn't know how to hide her steps. Someone with a good hearin' would spot her immediately." she explained trying to stay calm when he approached the bed and sat on an edge.

"You don't care for her anymore?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. We were best friends since we were little. It hurts me to see her this way. But professor says that he'll send her to her parents to take care of her." she explained.

"It's the best." he said.

"Y' don't like her just one bit?" Anna asked curious. Dean looked at her.

"No. You know who I love." he said staring in her eyes.

"And y'know that this is impossible." Anna said.

"Why? Why now?" he asked somehow pleading with his eyes to love him.

"Because I can't..." Anna began. What she was about to say broke her heart in two.

"You can't what?" he asked.

"I can't love you." she said and turned her eyes. _Don't be stupid!!! Yell that you love him!!! Yell!!!_ Her words shocked him.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"If Mina would ever come in her mind and she would hear that I'm involved with y', she would go crazy again and hunt me all my life. And I don't want to be obligated to do again what I did." she explained. _I'm lying, you idiot!!! I'm lying!!! Just one kiss and I'll yell to the world that I'd do anything for you!!! _Dean rose abruptly from the bed.

"Jesus God, Anna!!! When will you stop sacrificing yourself for Mina? When?" he asked, his voice raising.

"Dean, just forget me." she said looking into the ground.

"Fine." he said as he left and shut the door. Anna rose from the bed and ran to the door. She put her hand on the knob but changed her mind. She turned around and put her back on the door.

"Come back, idiot." she whispered as she fell down, tears in her eyes. "Come back, I love you." she said once more her tears watering the carpet.


	5. The Beast Within

**Quest to the Past**

**Author: Illussen**

**Chapter 5: The Beast Within**

"I'm going mad." Anna said rising from the bed. It was the fourth night when she woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Mostly because of the problems in the Institute involving her and Dean. Now he was avoiding her. It had been three days from Mina's crisis. Professor Xavier sent her home. When she left, Anna felt her eyes watching her even if she was at the window. She knew that Mina was no longer her sister, it was her enemy. Since that night she didn't see Dean anymore. He wasn't at the breakfast, he wasn't at dinner or in any training session. She felt his sadness and it was hurting to know that it was because of her. Anna yawned and stretched her arms. "Stop thinking like that or you'll go nuts..." she said to herself. "As if you weren't nuts already." she commented and got up. Anna opened the door of the balcony and looked outside. The coldness of the air stroked her skin and made her shiver. It was a full moon night. Anna closed her eyes. Suddenly a head ache made her gasp. Her powers activated as she realized that she was receiving messages from a habitant of the mansion. Not messages, she was feeling its anger and furry.

_"Professor."_ she thought.

_"Yes, I know."_

_ "Who is it?" _she asked mentally.

_"Dean."_ her eyes widened as she ran to the door.

_"Where is he?"_ she asked as she got on the hallway and began to run.

_"Recreation Room.__ But, Anna, stay there. I'll send __Logan__ to deal with it."_ It was too late because Anna was already downstairs. She opened the door of the Rec Room. It was silent. Only a night lamp was throwing a soft light in the room.

"Dean..." she said slowly making a step forward. She heard a growl and turned her head. From behind the couch Dean appeared his eyes in the feline mode. "Dean, what's happening?" she asked. He didn't answer, just came forward. Anna backed of until she hit the wall. He kept coming closer until it was only an inch between them. She felt the alcohol from his breath. He growled again at her this time she saw something unusual. His teeth weren't normal anymore. They were sharper, tiger like. His powers. "Oh my..." was all she could say before a hand grabbed her troth and raised her body against the wall. "Dean!" she yelled trying to free her self. He threw her in the other side of the room. Panicked, she looked at him. Only that he wasn't him anymore. Dean transformed into a white tiger. "Oh my god..." Anna whispered. The tiger turned his eyes to her and growled. From two steps it was next to her. "Dean. What the heck are you doing?" No answer. He jumped on her and with a quick move, his teeth were at her neck. "Dean, for God's sake, stop it. I love you!" she said quickly. And he stopped. With small steps he walked back. He began to transform back into human but it was hurting him. In the same moment, Logan, Storm and Hank entered. Anna looked at them.

"Anna, get away from there." Logan said stepping into the room.

"Stay there." Anna answered. "Logan, just stay there." He stopped. Anna woke up and approached Dean. He extended her hand and touched his head. He looked at her pleading. "Come on, Dean, you can do it. I know you can." she said. He growled loudly making Anna to pull her hand back. But he began to transform back to human. When his animal features were gone he raised his head and looked at Anna. She smiled and took him in his arms.

So episode 5. It took me lot of time to get over with it but I finally ended. Well, I'm sorry for this tardiness but the problem is that I don't have Internet anymore at my house. The reason is a bad grade. So, now I'm sending the chapters whenever I can and from where I can. So, once again, sorry for posting so late and I hope that you like this and the previous chapter. As for the corrections, Eleanor, I don't know exactly where they are so I couldn't correct them. But in the winter holyday I'll read the story from the beginning and I'll correct any of them.


End file.
